


Instinct

by 21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lesbians, Multi, Mutation, Pet au, panther, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco/pseuds/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco
Summary: Betty and Shego are now part animal. The president wants them dead. But of course you can’t go around killing someone’s pet.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two works on fanfiction.net

“As of now Shego is considered a dangerous animal that needs to be put down immediately. Authorities are currently hunting her down but if you come in contact with Shego immediately call the police or kill her yourself if-”

Kim turned off her tv and tossed her remote. She was just watching the presidential address. He had put a target on Shego’s back. Apparently a new villain on the scene had ambushed her and injected her with some kind of serum that mutated her genes so now she was part animal. The president saw this as a way to get rid of Shego. He called her a menace to society.

“He can’t do that! Can he? I mean technically Shego isn’t human anymore but she still has rights! She was pardoned! This is injustice! Right Athena?” Kim looked down at her black lab who was laying her head in Kim’s lap. The dog raised her head to look at Kim, blinked at her, then laid her head back down. “Yeah I shouldn’t worry too much. This is Shego. She wouldn’t let anyone get her. And she’s not scared of anything.”

Suddenly Athena got up and rushed into Kim’s bedroom. Kim then started to hear her dog bark and yip. Kim assumed Athena was barking at her cat Loki but then she heard a frightened yelp that definitely didn’t sound anything like a cat. Kim made her way to her room. At first she saw her dog tugging at her sheets and the cat sitting down on the bed looking uninterested as she always does. Then she saw what looked like a person under her sheets hiding. She then noticed the tail that was hanging out from under the sheet that looked tense with all its hairs standing on end. She heard an inhuman growl come from the thing apparently hiding in her bed.

She immediately called her pets to her. “Athena, Loki! Come here girls!” She pat her legs as she spoke. Athena stopped pulling on the sheets and walked over to Kim. Loki hopped of the bed and made her way to Kim and started rubbing against her legs. Kim witnessed the thing in her bed pull in its tail and wrap the sheets tighter around itself.

Kim prepared herself for whatever was in her bed and pulled the sheets off the bed.

She wasn’t prepared for what was there.

“Shego?!” Shego was there cowering in her bed. She had on her classic suit on but what drew Kim’s eyes was the ears on top her head and the tail attached to her back. Shego looked up at Kim and smiled with relief. The smile disappeared however when she spotted the dog still in the room. She started to back up on the bed and growled at Athena.

Kim walked towards Shego and tried to calm her down. “Shego it’s alright. Athena is a very good girl.” Shego continued to growl and Kim decided to send Athena out. “Athena, go to the living room.” The dog let out a yip and walked out. Kim could see the green woman relax. Shego let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry for breaking in.” She turned her head away but Kim could see her blushing. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Well,” Kim started, “ your welcome to stay here.”

Shego looked at her with her ears pulled back and a pout on her lips. “Really?”

_She’s so cute like this!_ Kim thought. “Of course! You’re not a bad person necessarily, you’ve just done bad things. And theft isn’t a crime that warrants death! So yeah you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need. And I’ll try to clear your name.” Kim smiled at the woman.

Shego leaped up and hugged Kim close to her. Kim could she Shego’s tail moving happily. “Oh thank you Princess!

Kim hugged her back. “No big.”

* * *

As Dr.Director rushed to her office she felt a vain pulse violently in her forehead as Agent Du badgered her with work he insisted needed her attention.

“Ma’am! Please! This is important!” He insisted.

“Well if it’s so important than you deal with it! I’m already busy with trying to find out how to save Shego’s life! Now if that’s all leave me the fuck alone!” Dr.Director made it inside her office and slammed the door in Will’s face. She could hear him shouting ‘Ma’am’ through the door but she ignored it. She sighed as she walked towards her desk but noticed someone sitting in her chair. She felt he vain start up again. “Sheldon. What are you doing here? In my office? Sitting in my chair?”

“Hello to you too, Betty. Can’t I come visit my dear little sister just for the sake of visiting?”

“When your name is Gemini, no.” Betty glared at her twin. “What do you want?”

“You’re right I’m not here for a visit. I’m here because of a vendetta. Do you remember when we were younger? Thatfaithful day in the woods? The day that we meet the wolf? The wolf that took my hand and eye but only took your eye?” Gemini stared at his sister intently.

Betty felt her hand instinctively reach for her eye patch that covered her scared eye but caught herself and put her hand back down. “What’s your point?”

“I promised myself after that day that I would never let anything else make me feel as weak as that wolf did. That I would always rise on top no matter what. But then...a new wolf came. A wolf in the form of my sister.”

“What?!” Betty took a threatening step forward.

“You heard me right! You were always dragging me down so you could be on top! You were always the best when I had to go through the most hardship! You were a wolf in my sister’s clothing! But I was the only one who could see it! I was the only one who saw you for the wolf you were! My whole life I wondered why no one saw this wolf that did nothing but drag people down so it could survive!” Gemini casually removed his metal hand from the dent it made as he calmed himself down. He spoke up again as he straightened out his clothes. “But it came to me recently, if people couldn’t see you for what you were, I would make them see.”

Betty felt someone grab her from behind and then felt a prick in her neck. She felt fear settling in her core as the person backed away and she fell to her knees.

“Sister I would like you to meet The Evolutionist. He is the one responsible for Shego’s...unfortunate predicament. Now he’s responsible for yours. Can you imagine? Dr.Director of G.J. found to have been illegally experimenting on herself only for it to backfire on her and make her attack her innocent brother that came to visit. You’ll be hunted down. But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you a head start.”

Betty could feel her conscious slipping away as her brother kneeled in front of her, grabbed her chin, and spoke his last words to her.

“Moon drunk monster. Beautiful and strange. Howl your melancholy question

And tell me which you dread more. The echo.”

Betty felt her world go dark as the last few words echoed in her mind

“Or the answer.”

Betty awoke with a start. She looked around ready to defend herself. She was alone. Dumbed in a forest. She knew it was nighttime but she could see so clearly. And smell everything like it was right in front her nose. Her dread came over her like a water fall. She looked down at her hands. Her fingers were tipped with sharp claws and her arms were covered in dark gray fur up to her elbows. She could already feel the ears on top her head moving at every little sound and her tail moving in frustration.

She looked up and saw the moon. She wanted to scream.

All that came out was a miserable howl.


	2. Animals

Kim paced back and forth in front of her couch as Shego lounged on it, watching Kim walk back and forth. Athena laid in front of the couch while Loki sat by Shego.

"There must be a way to protect you! I'm just not looking at this the right way. What to do what to do?" Kim continued to paced as she mumbled to her self.

Shego rolled her eyes then looked towards the door. "Well I'll tell you what you're not gonna do. You're not gonna open that door."

Kim stopped her pacing and blinked at Shego in confusion. "What?" A second later there was hard knocking on the door that caused her to jump slightly. She walked up to door and opened it without a second thought only to be pushed forward as someone rushed in and quickly shut the door behind themself.

Kim quickly righted herself and got into a fighting stance. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I told you not to open the fucking door.” Shego said as she positioned herself so that she was laying on the arm of the couch facing Kim and the other person. “Bets, what an unpleasant surprise. You stink of dog.” She drawled.

Kim let her guard down a little as her arms fell to her sides and she looked towards Shego. “What? You know this person?”

Shego looked towards Kim with a smirk. “Of course I know her. I know her very well in fact.”

The mystery person spoke as she raised her hands up to lower the hood she had on. “Shelby, I’m honored and a little creeped out that you still remember how I smell. Honestly who remembers those details?”

Kim guard dropped completely as she looked at the changed Dr. Director. “Oh...my...gosh. Dr.Director what happened to you?” Kim could see that the woman’s hair had grown a little and had changed from its brown color to a dark grey. Her hands where covered in grey fur and her fingers were tipped with claws. There were also canine ears on top of her head and a bulge in her pants that Kim hoped was a tail. She had also grown and was a little bit taller than Kim and had a more muscular body.

Betty looked at Kim with boredom in her eyes. “I got bitten by a werewolf, Kim. Bow wow.” She reached into her pants and both her and Kim let out a sigh of relief as she pulled out what was indeed her tail. “Anyway my brother wants me dead.” She rolled her eye. “What’s new.”

Shego let out a loud laugh as she got up from the couch. “Oh my gosh Bets. I always knew you where a bitch but this is just icing on top of the cake.”

Betty looked Shego up and down as the green woman walked up to her. “A panther I presume? I personally would of gone with a cougar but you always were a pussy so it works out in the end.”

Shego shrugged with a smirk. “You know what they say. You are what you eat.”

Betty gasped in mock horror as she put a hands on her chest. “Thank god that’s not true or else I would of turned out like an idiot just like you.” She rolled her eye and dropped her hand. “God knows I’ve had enough to turn a small army into a bunch of idiots.”

Shego proceeded to hiss at the woman and said woman growled back.

Kim looked between the two women in her living room. “What the fuck is going on here.”

The two older women stopped with their hissing and growling and looked towards Kim in astonishment.

“What?” Kim questioned.”

“Kimmie you just cursed.” 

Kim looked offended. “Oh I’m sorry but I believe this situation warrants a little cursing. Now what the fuck is going on between you two and how do you both know each?”

“Besides the dozen of times I’ve had to arrest her?” Betty asked condescendingly as she jabbed her thumb in Shego’s direction and then crossed her arms and quirked her hip.

“Yeah good times, good times. You were always so rough with those hand cuffs Bets. You know I like it rough.” Shego raised a suggestive eyebrow at Betty, who just scuffed and rolled her eye. “Anyway,” Shego turned her attention towards Kim, “me and the old battle axe over here use to date.” She commented nonchalantly with a shrug as Betty let out a offended huff.

“You use to WHAT?!” Kim shrieked causing Shego and Betty to cover their animal ears.

“Yes blow out my ear drums please I beg of you. I already lost half my sight and would love to lose my hearing completely.” Betty assured sarcastically as she carefully twisted a finger in one of her ears. “Next why don’t you pull out my tongue and pour acid on my fingers. I’m trying to go for all five of my senses. You know, get a full set.” Betty crossed her arms in annoyance. “Me and Shego use to date, make love, have sex, fuck like animals.”

A blush appeared in Kim’s face as she processed what she heard. She looked towards Dr. Director. “Excuse me ma’am, no offense, but aren’t you a little old for Shego?” Kim asked meekly.

Betty’s eye widen in surprise as Shego collapsed to the floor laughing and pounding the ground as tears of mirth quickly filled her eyes.

Betty shook her head as she replied to Kim. “Ms. Possible me and Shego are the same age.”

“Oh.” Kim said in understanding. “So Shego’s just older than I thought.”

Shego’s laughter immediately stopped as Betty raised a fist to her face in attempt to cover up her snort.

“Not cool Possible. Not cool.” Shego snarled as she got up. “I’m 26 Possible.”

“Yet you’re already going through midlife crisis.” Betty informed her as she turned around to go to the kitchen. 

“Since I’m unaware which part of my life is the mid I’ve decided to have an ongoing midlife crisis.” Shego proclaimed as she casually smacked Dr. Director’s ass.

Betty tensed up and started to growl. “What the fuck Shelby?!”

“Hey don’t act like you don’t like getting your ass smacked.” Shego retorted.

Kim shaked her head and blinked her eyes in disbelief.

“Oh really? We’re going there are we? So if I start to choke you out it’s perfectly fine because that’s one of your kinks right?” Betty snarled as she turned to face Shego with a glare.

“Try it and see what happens.” Shego responded.

Betty moved to choke Shego but Kim quickly got between. “Hey I already know too much about your sex life I don’t need to see it in action!”

Shego raised a suggestive brow. “You sure about that Kimmie? Me and Bets don’t mind an audience. As long as they’re the right gender which you happen to be. You know exhibition is one of our kinks.”

Kim froze as she started to blush a bright red. Betty took the opportunity to attack Shego.

“You horny bitch!” She managed to leap over Kim and tackle Shego.

Kim snapped back to reality and realized that Shego and Dr. Director were wrestling on the floor. She felt a vain pulse violently in her forehead as her jaw clenched. “Ok that’s it.” She said as she turned around and headed towards her kitchen.

Betty and Shego were too busy fighting to realize that Kim went into the kitchen and came back with a spray bottle filled with cold water. 

Soon enough Kim sprayed them with the ice cold.

“What the fuck Kim!” Shego hissed out as Betty growled at Kim. 

Kim sprayed them again. “No growling and no hissing. If y’all want to act like animals then I’ll treat y’all like animals.

“We’re not your fucking pets Kim!” Shego glanced at Betty with contempt and contemplation before revising what she said. “Well Betty might be everyone’s bitch but I sure as hell ain’t.” Betty immediately turned her growling towards Shego.

Kim started to spray them again and didn’t stop until what Shego said registered in her mind.“Wait, that’s it!” She exclaimed out loud as she stopped spraying the two soaked women.

“What?” Shego spat out as she moved her wet hair out of her face.

“I can make you two my pets!”

It was at least a minute before either of them responded.

“Oh hell no you got me fucked up.” Betty growled out.

Shego head snapped towards Betty in surprise. “Oh wow, I thought you would be all for it. Don’t you have a pet play kink?”

“GAH!! Stop it, I don’t need to know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh the drama. This is supposed to be a light hearted funny fic. But my mind had other ideas. Plus I had intended to make the chapters shorter than I usually do but my mind won’t let me write less than 1000 words per chapter.


End file.
